


sex & candy

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Carol and Jess found a way to entertain themselves before their flight in the morning.





	sex & candy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick piece for Day 1 of Kinktober. The prompt "face-sitting"
> 
> I've never written these 2 before but I got distracted thinking about Carol and Jess hooking up in that fancy hotel room during Hickmanvengers. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ** named for the song I listened to while writing it: Unions' cover of "Sex and Candy"

“Wheels up first thing in the morning,” Shang Chi said, waving farewell as the others left the room. 

Carol didn’t miss the way Sam’s eyes lingered as they door closed. She followed his gaze to where Jessica was bent over the bed, unlacing her heels. Carol’s eyes traced the lines of her strong legs and caught on the way her slinky dress hugged her supple bottom. Her long brown hair swayed to the side as she stood, pulling off her earrings and stepping out of her heels. 

Carol’s heart ticked up a beat, heat pooling in her center as she moved in closer, removing her shoes as she went. Jessica put her earrings in her clutch and tossed it to the center of the bed as Carol twined her fingers in Jessica’s hair, catching her attention. 

“Hello there,” Jessica murmured. Carol’s gaze dropped to her mouth as it curled in a grin. Jessica had forgone lipstick tonight, choosing a light pink gloss instead. Supple and soft, Carol could practical taste them. 

Carol’s hands fell to Jessica’s hem, sliding it up slowly as Jessica’s breath quickened. Carol’s fingers slowly slid between Jess’ warm thighs. “You know I don’t like watching you flirt with other people,” she whispered, feeling Jessica lean back against her chest. 

The silky fabric drew small shivers as Carol’s hand slipped beneath the hem where Jess burned even hotter. Jess hummed in response, skin soft to the touch as Carol brushed her fingertips over her silk underwear. She was unable to resist a teasing trace over Jess’ sex, the heat near unbearable. Pressing in lightly earned a soft moan, gently circling until Jess bit down on her lip and Carol’s fingers came away wet. 

Carol could wait but Jessica would never ask. She would let Carol bring her to the breaking point, skip straight from stifled pleas to begging. It made Carol work even harder, challenge herself to get Jess to that point that a little bit quicker every time. As if it she’d ever get to the point where Jessica just asked outright. 

Instead, Carol lost her control, her sex aching needfully as she slipped her fingers beneath the thin strings of Jess’ panties and slid them down. Jess stepped out obediently, sighing in relief when Carol’s finger dipped into her sex knowingly. Tempted to play but too needy to stay, she circled over Jess’ hardened clit determinedly. Jess shuddered, her head falling back on Carol’s shoulder as she gave herself over. Even as she busied herself, Carol found her eyes drawn to the graceful curve of Jess’ neck. 

Jess moved fluidly, writhing and moving along to the rhythm Carol set. Nosing into Carol’s throat, her breath misted warm and soft over her skin, sending shivers down Carol’s spine. Gradually, Carol found herself grinding against Jess’ backside, even as it offered her very little relief. Finally, she removed her fingers and stepped back. 

Jess sighed, her head lowering as Carol pulled at the zipper on the side of her own dress. She stepped out of it, paying it little mind as she reached for the zipper in the center of Jess’ back. Each inch of tan skin made Carol’s tongue water, lips drawn to the barely perceptible knot at the nape of Jess’ neck. The dress fell to the carpet as she ran her hand down Jess’ bare front. 

Cupping a breast, she pulled Jess to her front sucking at sweet kiss into her skin as she thumbed a hard bud. A quick intake of breath as Jess spread her legs and climbed onto the bed. Carol followed, lying on her back as Jess climbed over her. The devilish smile on her face made Carol’s heart skip a beat, hands moving up to take hold of her hips. Smooth thighs locked around Carol’s, the warm wetness of Jess’ sex stoking the fire in her belly. 

The first brush of their lips drew a soft moan from Carol’s lips, hands tightening on Jess’ hips. Jess’ hair swept over the left side of their faces, curtaining them from the rest of the room. She rolled sinuously, her soft breasts pressed against Carol’s body as she lowered herself down. Carol lost herself in the slide of their tongues, drawing her thigh up to give Jess something to rut against. 

An idea struck. 

She pulled away with a hum, sitting up as Jess sat back on her lap. Cupping the back of her thighs, Carol pulled Jess further up on her chest. She pulled her to a stop above her mouth, the sight of her arousal making her clit ache needfully between her thighs. Jess brushed her hair behind her ear, getting a clear view as Carol lowered her down. 

Her scent was headier here, her sex flushed dark and slick as Carol lapped at her hardened clit. Jess bucked in her hands, a low groan escaping as Carol lapped at the hard nub. Dipping into her center, the taste overwhelmed her. Chasing more of it, she buried her face inside, pulling Jess down to rest there. Insistent and demanding, Carol pulled Jess’ thighs further apart as she lapped at her wet folds. Jess’ thighs tensed and trembled in her grip, hips bucking as Jess panted and twined her fingers in Carol’s hair. 

Chasing those needy little moans, Carol pulled Jess down to wrap her lips around the clit, sucking ardently. Jess cried out, shaking in Carol’s arms as she pushed into Carol’s mouth. Carol held fast, focused and steady as Jess rocked in her grip and begged, “Please, Carol. Please, please, please.” 

It was mindless; Carol was giving her what she wanted but it was a victory. Carol nearly grinned in satisfaction as she renewed her efforts and felt Jess ride her greedily. She’d resorted to a steady mantra of Carol’s name and needy curses, thighs tensing in Carol’s arms before she froze, her cunt contracting around Carol’s tongue as she came. Her hand tightened in Carol’s hair, holding the blonde’s face to her sex as she rocked against Carol’s tongue and rode her release. 

Carol lapped at her cunt, slowing gently as Jess cursed, a soft whine escaping as it grew too much for her. Carol released her grip, eyes opening as Jess moved back on shaky legs, face flushed, her lips bitten and bruised. She stretched out along Carol’s side, her skin feverish and soft. A brief hesitation before she took Carol’s mouth in a kiss, the taste of her on Carol’s tongue as she slipped her fingers between Carol’s legs. 

Carol didn’t last long, the sounds of Jess’ fingers plunging inside of her making her cheeks burn with embarrassment. It seemed to egg Jess on as she sucked on Carol’s tongue and buried her fingers inside. She pulled away for a moment, crooking her fingers knowingly. She grinned smugly, her eyes soft and fond as Carol arched and clamped down hard around her fingers. Working her through it, Carol’s eyes fell shut as Jess hungrily ate up every soft moan she drew from Carol’s lips. 

She pressed soft kisses to Carol’s face, nosing into her ear as she brought Carol off once more. 

When she came down, Jess was watching her silently. Feeling a little self-conscious, “What?”

“I don’t like watching you flirt with other people, either,” she murmured. 

“Tonight? That wasn’t flirting,” she replied. 

Jess shook her head, “No, not tonight. Last week at the coffee shop. The week before that in the grocery store. That chick that tried to get you to sign her Save the Trees petition.” Frowning, she nosed into Carol’s ear and hid her face. “I don’t like it.”

A tendril of hope bloomed in Carol’s chest as she cleared her throat. “I thought this was just sex.”

Jess tensed, minutely but enough that Carol felt it. “It is. I just… forget it,” she said, starting to pulling away. 

Carol touched her face, her eyes soft. “Hey, I don’t want it to be.” 

Jess eyed her guardedly, her head cocked to the side. Carol followed the trail of love bites along her throat, the halo of light behind her head and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft; the first they’d shared without any intention of making it into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr


End file.
